Totema Chronicles, Book One: Arrival
by Karurosu
Summary: When the Totema decide to choose us to bring to Ivalice, my friends and I have to figure out how to get back home. But, the Totema aren't too keen on letting us go...
1. Prologue

Long ago, in a time lost in the mists of legend, there existed a country of great wealth and power. This country was respected all over the world for its power in fighting and use of magic.

However, what it was known most for were its 5 mystical guardians. They were known as the Totema. Each totema symbolized the country's five race: the enigmatic nu mou, the inquisitive moogles, the robust bangaa, the graceful viera, and the cheerful humans.

All of these peoples lived together in harmony, but they knew that peace within a country did not last long. Thus, they formed groups called clans.

The clans competed with each other for turf, wealth, and fame. They also helped the common people buy taking tasks to complete, ranging from finding items for someone to rescue missions. Sometimes the missions got violent, so the royal palace sent out a call for people willing to be Judges, beings who oversaw engagements between clans and made sure that no one died as a result of the fights.

It seemed that the nation would last proper forever. However, one day, the entire country mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Houses, towns, even the royal palace vanished into the nether, never leaving a single sign of their ever being there.

This realm was known as Ivalice.

* * *

In the swirling black void, the limbo between worlds, five dark, shadowed figures lay in a never-ending slumber. However, while their bodies rested, their minds, like their sleep, continued to work. Millennia have passed since their sleep had begun. Suddenly, one of the forms stirred. One by one, the others began to move as well, slowly getting to their feet. One of the figures stood before the rest, and spoke just three words: 

"It is time."

* * *

Ok, I'm still debating on whether or not to use our real names or not, as this story's cast consists of me and my friends. If you review this, please let me know your opinion. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 1

"Ryuk."

"Ryuk, wake up."

"Mmmmmmmmfff."

"Ryuk, get up now! It's time to go to school!"

I opened my eyes and turned my head to the left. My mother stared down at me. Startled by her face's sudden appearance, I jumped up. Unfortunately, I'd forgotten that I was sleeping on the bottom bunk, so my head connected with the metal poles with a resound _Dong_!

"Owie!" I cried out, sitting up and holding my head in both hands. "That hurt!"

My mom was trying hard not to laugh. "Well, if you had gotten up when I first called you, this probably wouldn't have happened. Now get dressed. You don't want to miss the bus. Again." She walked out of my room.

I sighed. "Ok, I'll get ready." Still rubbing my aching skull, I got out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom to brush my tooth.

_Even after 3 years of waking up at this time, I still think 6:00 is too early_, I thought to myself as I looked in the mirror. My sleepy-looking reflection gazed back at me with its black eyes. Sighing again, I grabbed a brush and began to brush my smooth, almost shoulder-length black hair straight. I remembered how my mom had told me that my hair looked more like it belonged to a girl than a boy. Of course, I didn't really care; this was the way I'd always wanted it.

I splashed some water on my face to fully wake up, then walked back to my room to get dressed. I opened my closet to reveal the rows upon rows of jeans and t-shirts.

_Hmmmm,_ I thought to myself a bit sarcastically. _What should I wear today?_

I turned my head from the closet, thrust my hand into the area where the t-shirts were, and randomly grabbed a shirt. I then did the same with the jeans. I looked at my "selections". _Cool. I'm gonna wear all blue today._

"Ryuk! Come eat breakfast!" I heard my mom call from the kitchen.

"Ok!" I called back as I put my clothes on. I grabbed my sneakers and slipped them on. Grabbing my backpack on the way out and slinging it over my shoulder, I exited my room and walked to the dining room. I deposited my backpack on the floor and sat down at the table. However, something didn't look right with the picture currently in front of me.

"Uuumm, Mom? Where's my breakfast?" I asked, leaning back in my chair and peering into the kitchen.

"I said to come eat breakfast. I didn't say anything about your breakfast being ready."

I stared at her blankly for a few seconds, then sweat-dropped. I chuckled, rubbed the back of my head, then said, "Yeah, I guess I get your point."

However, I'd forgotten that I had been leaning back in the chair. I promptly remembered when I ended up on the floor.

My mom sighed and put her hand over her forehead. "How many times have I told you about doing that?"

I groaned, "Too many?"

"Just eat some breakfast. You don't want to be late to school."

Getting up off the floor, I asked her, "Mom, how can I possibly be late when I walk?"

She ignored my question as she grabbed her purse and her keys and began walking to the front door. "I'll be kind of late coming home from work today. There's some food in the fridge for dinner. Don't wait until I get here to eat, ok?"

I saluted. "Yes, ma'am!"

She smiled at me, then turned and walked out the door. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed some bread, peanut butter, and some jam, made myself a sandwich, then went outside, locking the door. I had taken a couple of steps from the house when I realized that I'd forgotten something. I turned around to open the door when I suddenly felt arms grab me from behind.

* * *

Ryuk: So, now what?

Me: You got wait to find out.

Ryuk:...

Me: Well, you are me, so how do you not know?

Ryuk: Oh yeah. Heh heh...

Me: Ok, anyways, sorry to you readers for taking so long. I had some computer problems. I'll introduce the other main characters in the next chapter. Oh, and sorry about the ending, I know it's so cliched.

Ryuk: Dummy.

Me: ...Shut up.


	3. Chapter 2

"Did I scare you?" I heard my mom ask from behind me.

My heart, which had tried its best to claw its way out of my throat, started beating again. "No," I squeaked.

"Good," she said. "I came back because I forgot to say good-bye."

I nodded. "Ok." I turned around to give her a hug, but froze in mid-turn.

Where my mother's face should have been, there was nothing but smooth skin. No eyes, mouth, anything that would have resembled a human face.

My eyes widened. "Mom?..."

Suddenly, her face began to crumble into dust. I tried to grab her, but as soon as I touched her, her whole body collapsed into powder.

I fell to my knees in front of the pile of dirt that used to be my mother. "No," I whispered, a tear falling from my face.

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

"Mom!" I gasped as I sat up in bed. Panting, I looked around. I put my hand over my forehead and lay back down. I stared up at the ceiling.

_It's been 6 years since she died in that fire. Why do I still have dreams of her like that? I can't even remember her face when I'm awake._

I sighed as I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. _I guess living alone is starting to get to me._

I brushed my teeth and hair, then shuffled into to kitchen. I glanced at the clock as I passed by and continued on my way.

_Small hand between the 7 and 8, big hand on the 9…Wait a minute…_

I stood still for a second while I finished processing that information. Not being the brightest person around, it took me a few seconds.

"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!"

I ran into my room, grabbed some clothes out of the closet, and slipped into them as if I'd been greased. Hopping around while I put my shoes on, I managed to get my backpack on my arm. I almost fell on the way to the kitchen, but I was able to keep from losing my balance completely. I practically threw a sandwich together, snatched a drink from the fridge, then ran out of my apartment, backpack on my shoulders, soda in hand, and sandwich in mouth.

_Man, why didn't I set my alarm clock? Stupid, stupid, stupid! Iryoku could have at least called and woken me up._ I frowned as I continued my trek to school. _I just hope I get there on time.

* * *

_

"Huff…huff…guess I made it," I said to myself as I walked into the school courtyard.

"Gee, you're really on time, Ryuk," I heard a girl say behind me as slender arms gave me a hug.

I smiled. "Well, I can't get here late **every** day, now can I?" I turned around and returned the hug. "Nice to see you, Aiyoku."

"Hey, Ryuk! Good to see you on time!" somebody called from my left.

I turned my head in the direction of the voice and waved. "How's it goin, Iryoku?"

I gave my best friend a high-five as he walked over. "Pretty good, I guess," he replied. "So, did you wake up on time?"

My eye twitched. "I would have if you had called me."

He sweat-dropped and chuckled. "Well, I kinda got up late, too."

"Hmmmm. Ok. I'll let you live," I joked.

Suddenly, Aiyoku pulled out of my arms. Confused, I looked at where she had gone. When I saw where she was, I sighed.

She was giving her boyfriend, Gekitsuu, a hug, and then some. I looked away as their lips met.

_Just as I can't get over my mom's death, why can't I get over my feelings for her?_ I clenched my fist. _When will I ever be able to tell her how I feel?_

"Yo, Ryuk, you ok?" Iryoku clapped me on the shoulder, breaking me from my trance.

"Huh?" I looked up and relaxed my hand. "Oh, umm, yea, I'm alright. Just flexing my hand. Shouldn't we be getting to class now?" I asked as the bell rang.

"I guess. Come on, let's go."

"See ya, Aiyoku," I whispered as I turned to go to my class.

* * *

Ryuk: Why do I have to suffer the heart ache? 

Me: It'll be important to the story later on.

Ryuk: Ok, but it better be worth it.

Iryoku: Don't worry, Ryuk. It'll get better...I think...

Aiyoku: I hope so. By the way, Ryuk, what happened earlier? You seemed upset.

Ryuk and Me: Nothing!

Me: Anyway, here are the bios for the main characters:

Ryuk:

Age: 16

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 125

Eye Color: Black

Hair Color: Black

Iryoku:

Age: 16

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 130

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Brown

Aiyoku:

Age: 17

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 120

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Blue

Me: I might change them later to list their personality types, hobbies, and all of that other good stuff. If you are waiting for the action, please be patient. It will come soon.


End file.
